Doctor Who 50th Anniversary Special Part One Ch 2 'Joining Forces'
by Romana4Ever
Summary: Luke, Clyde, Rani and Maria are surrounded by Daleks, Cybermen, Chameleonoids and Visians with no way out. Romana summons 7 former companions of the Doctor to help them deal with this threat. Now it's a race to rescue Linda, Mike Yates, Jo Jones, Kam Po and Susan! But even if they're rescued, can Romana find the treasures to save Gallifrey?


**DOCTOR WHO 50TH ANNIVERSARY SPECIAL**

**Part One Chapter Two SARAH JANE COMPANIONS **

**'JOINING FORCES'**

As the four friends awaited their fate there is a sudden bright FLASH as the Time Winds Door opened with such force that it threw Luke, Clyde, Rani and Maria to the ground.

Slowly four shadowy figures stepped out of it side by side. The sudden appearance of these four individuals made all the aliens stop.

Luke and the others quickly got back up on their feet.

As the Time Winds Door closed the four figures became clearer.

There stood a tall blond male and a tall blond female both wearing what appeared to be sixties fashion. Next to the tall blond female stood a handsome young boy wearing a Scottish Kilt. And Next to him was a young Brunette wearing a blue dress.

IT'S BEN, POLLY, JAMIE AND VICTORIA!

The Four of them held small bags which they quickly opened and each pulled out a pair of bio ray-guns. They each tossed one to Luke, Clyde, Rani, and Maria. Then they opened fire on the various aliens. "

Die you cyber devils!" Jamie yelled as he charged the Cybermen.

Just then Tegan's car tore around the corner and skidded to a halt so that the passenger side faced the Daleks.

As soon as the car stopped the female passenger leaped out.

Tegan leaped out of the other side and opened fire on some Daleks.

"Halt or you will be exterminated" A Dalek warned her.

"Exterminate this!" The Woman shouted. She pulled out a canister out of her backpack and tore off the top and threw it at one of the Daleks.

"Eat some nitro-nine!" ACE said as she ran behind the car as the Dalek exploded.

Captain Jack and company are relieved that Luke and the others are okay. Jack, Mickey and Martha see if they can identify the new arrivals.

"The kilt is a dead giveaway, that's got to be Jamie. And that young girl looks like Victoria." Mickey said.

"That's Ben and Polly. I'd recognize them anywhere." Jack said pointing to the screen.

"That's Tegan and the woman with the explosives, that's got to be Ace." Martha said pointing to Tegan and Ace.

As the battle rages on most of the cybermen have been stunned along with three Daleks. Most of the Visians and Chameleonoids have scattered.

Jamie having lost his gun has pulled his knife and appeared to be squaring off against Clyde.

"Jamie! He's a friend!" Victoria called out.

Maria noticed invisible footprints between the two in the dirt.

"They're not fighting each other. They have someone trapped between them!" Maria said.

Maria and Victoria continued firing at the aliens. Many of them turning invisible as they fled.

Jamie nodded his head to the right and Clyde nodded to let Jamie know he understood what he intended to do. So Jamie feigned to the right with his knife, trying to force the alien to go to the left. As the Footsteps move towards the left Clyde opened fire. But the Alien moved quickly back to the right. Suddenly Jamie nodded left and then struck to the right and by doing so he managed to slice the creature on its arm.

Enraged the invisible being materialized. It was a Chameleonoid. It knocked Clyde down and then he spun around and knocked Jamie down.

Victoria came running to help. She threw herself between Jamie and the creature just as he turned himself into some gruesome creature and prepared to attack. But before he can attack a Visian suddenly materializing as he ran up behind the Chameleonoid. His tongue darted out quickly and he killed the Chameleonoid.

Clyde got back on his feet. The Visian began to attack Clyde just as Jamie leaped to his feet. Jamie managed to slice the Visian on his arm. Instead of being angry this seemed to amuse the Visian . However when the Visian sees the others running towards them he turned invisible and took off.

Everyone gathered into a circle.

"Luke it's good to see you again. What's its been? Ten years?" Ben asked.

"Actually for me, it's only been a couple of months." Luke said.

"That's the funny thing about time travel isn't it?" Polly asked laughing.

"How did you guys come to be here?" Luke asked.

"A Woman called Romana came to us and said that a future companion of The Doctors and some friends of his, were being ambushed by Daleks, Cybermen and other aliens.' Of course we had to come." Ben said.

"Ay. We companions got to stick together." Jamie said.

"What's with the Kilt? " Clyde asked.

Everyone stared at him.

"What?" Clyde asked defensively.

"I'm willing to bet he's a Highlander?" Rani said.

"Ay. I am." Jamie said a tad irritated with his new friend.

"Don't you see Clyde? I bet the Doctor's companions come from different times and planets." Rani said.

"That they do." Tegan said.

"Tegan, why did you ask me if I hung around blue police boxes?" Maria asked.

Everyone answered in unison:  
"That's the Doctors Tardis!"

"Who?" Maria asked before she remembered. "Oh that friend of Sarah Jane's".

"I am so sorry I couldn't make it to Sarah Jane's funeral, Luke. But I just couldn't get away." Tegan apologized.

"I was halfway across the planet. I had no way of getting back here in time." Ace said.

"That's okay. I appreciated the flowers you each sent." Luke said.

"So what now?" Rani asked.

"Hey Luke why don't you try calling the Doctor now?" Clyde said. Luke pulled out his mobile. "I bet you've never seen anything like this before. We use these devices for talking over great distances." Clyde explained.

"Oh, Ay, like a walkie-talkie. I've seen the likes of that before." Jamie snapped.

"It doesn't work." Luke said as he put the mobile back in his pocket.

"They must be jamming the signal." Jamie said.

"How on Earth could you,"Clyde began when Maria interrupted.

"He's probably seen all kinds of technology if he traveled with The Doctor." Maria reminded him.

Clyde noticed something in the sky.

"I don't suppose that could be another companion or something?" Clyde asked.

A shuttle-craft approached. It landed near the cars. They cautiously approached the ship. A Female wearing a space suit, exited the craft.

"Who are you?" Rani asked. "Friend or foe?" Maria asked

"I am Queen Yconos of Thoros Beta." She said grandly.

Everyone but Luke looked at each other puzzled.

"But when I traveled with the Doctor," She said as she removed her helmet. "I was known simply as Perpugilliam Brown, Peri for short. "Don't worry about all the aliens ships in orbit above the Earth. I have brought an entire fleet to deal with them."

Now Ace knew who she is.

"Oh yeah, The Doctor did mention that one of his former companions had married a King on some alien world. He said that it was on a primitive world though." Ace said.

"Shortly after I was left on Thoros Beta, a scientist stumbled across a rich supply of Kronian crystals. They turned out to be a rich energy source that many planets in our Solar System used. So we brokered a trade with them. The Crystals in exchange for space ships, weapons, technology and the training to use them." Peri informed her. "We are under attack." She suddenly announced.

"No kidding." Clyde said. "We kind of figured that out for ourselves your majesty."

"Clyde!" Maria admonished him. To Peri she said. "Sorry your Majesty."

"No apologies. And please. None of that majesty stuff here. Just call me Peri. There has been a price placed on every companion of The Doctor." Peri said.

"Not to be rude, but we already knew that as well." Clyde couldn't help himself.

"And Rumor has it, it has something to do with The Time Lords." Peri added. "One of the prizes is unlimited time travel."

Now THIS, they didn't know.

"Unlimited time travel?" Tegan repeated. "I didn't think the Time Lords could do that."

"Who are the Time Lords?" Polly asked.

"They're the race the Doctor comes from." Luke explained.

"Hold on. How can you travel with the Doctor and not know that?" Clyde asked suspiciously.

"He never discussed his race with us, except to say he had run away from them and that he hoped to go back someday." Polly said.

Luke knew what Clyde was thinking. "These are Polly and Ben. I've met them before." Luke explained.

"Yes, of course we traveled with the Doctor. We knew he was an alien of course, but we didn't know just how alien he was until one day he changed. His whole body went from an elderly white-haired gentlemen to a shorter man with brown hair." Ben said. "It really freaked Polly and me out at the time."

"You too?" Tegan asked. "Mine went from a man with brown curly hair to a tall blond one."

"You watched him change then?" Clyde asked in awe.

"So did I. Mine changed from the tall blond man to a slightly shorter brown-haired curly one." Peri said.

"Did yours adopt a different style of dress?" Tegan asked.

"He wore an outfit that reminded me of a clown." Peri said with a laugh.

"Come on. We don't have time for trips down memory lane." Ace said. Those aliens are likely to come back any minute now, so what's the plan?"

"We have to find some equipment to move that tree for a start." Rani said.

"No problem. I'll move it with my tractor beam." Peri said.

"Your little ship has a tractor beam?" Clyde asked in disbelief.

"Standard equipment." Peri said simply.

Peri looked around and noticed Jamie had disappeared. "Where's Jamie? We need to stick together." Peri said.

"I think he mentioned something about retrieving his ray gun." Victoria said.

Peri started running down the street looking for him as the others followed.

"My radar detected ships not only belonging to Daleks, Cybermen, Sontarans and Chameleonoids but also," Peri's voice trailed off as she heard Jamie's voice.

"Oh ay, I come from a long line of warriors." Jamie's voice was heard faintly several blocks away.

Peri ran in that direction. The others followed. She drew her weapon as she and the others turned the corner.

"I bet your parents are proud of you". The Visian said to Jamie.

"No!" Peri screamed.

She opened fire on the Visian The others drew their weapons as well and opened fired, even though they have no idea what was wrong. The Visian took off.

"Be glad your NOT an orphan Jamie, by his people's laws, Any orphan under eighteen, whose life they have saved, they can take back to their home world and raise them as their child. And any child who does not adopt their ways by their eighteenth birthday is killed." Peri said very deliberately.

Jamie nodded his head in understanding.

"Oh aye, my father is very proud of me!" Jamie said quite loudly.

"Okay, Jamie." Peri said.

"Mercy, I am an Orphan and," Victoria got no further than that when she screamed.

Someone had grabbed her. The companions chased after them but they had trouble keeping up.

"We'll have to split up into two groups. I'll go after Victoria. Clyde, Maria, Ace and Jamie will accompany me. The rest of you will head for Mike Yates Farm." Luke said.

As Luke's group takes off, the other group raced for their vehicles. Suddenly the group heading for the vehicles hear eerie music coming from down the street, inside a funeral home. They look at each other. Peri drew her gun and headed for the funeral home followed by Rani, Tegan, Polly and Ben.

Luke and his group followed Victoria's screams.

"Up there! Luke yelled as he pointed to the roof of the library. "Come on!"

Luke picked the lock of the front door.

They looked around for a way to the roof.

They soon found a ladder and quickly began climbing.

When they got to the roof they found the Visian with Victoria telling her about his home planet.

"You will be well taken care of. No harm will come to you, so long as you learn our ways. My name is GALATEA. You will be a great warrior and bring our family much honor." He said.

They step through a door and slowly advanced towards Galatea and Victoria. They have him cornered but Victoria stands between them and Galatea.

"Hand her over!" Clyde insisted.

"She's my daughter now." He pointed at Jamie. "And I do not buy that story of your Father for one minute. You are an orphan and you too will learn my people's way. Neither you nor this girl will come to any harm. Unfortunately, the same can't be said for the rest of you." He said as he raised his ray gun at Clyde.

"Ay? You just try it and see how far it gets you." Jamie said as he pulled his knife and moved closer to Clyde.

The rest reached for their bio-ray guns but were hesitant to use them for fear of hitting Victoria.

Ace suddenly felt some pressure from her bag and realized someone has just stolen a can of her nitro-nine. Suddenly a Chameleonoid appeared and attacked Galatea. Victoria was able to break free from Galatea and they all make a run for it.

They quickly climbed down the ladder just as the nitro-nine goes off which caused a big part of the roof to collapse.

The Chameleonoid abandoned his attempt to kill Galatea and disappeared.

"They've stolen my children! They will pay with their lives!" Galatea screamed as he turned invisible and left the building as part of it collapsed.

The exits were blocked with debris so they immediately began searching for another way out.

"How about the windows?" Maria asked.

"Too high." Luke said.

"We need to get you two out of here now. Daddy dearest didn't look too happy with us. Clyde said to Victoria and Jamie.

"Search everywhere, there has to be another way out of here." Luke said.

They all began searching around the library. Victoria opened a door and goes inside to look around. It looked like a cleaning closet.

"Hey! Anything in there?" Ace called to Victoria.

"Not that I can see." Victoria responded.

Clyde and Luke were searching along the floor next to the closet door. Realizing there was no exit in there she stomped her foot in anger. As she did she noticed the hollow sound beneath her feet.

"Mercy." Victoria exclaimed. "I think I've found something.

Luke and Clyde entered and began looking around the floor for a trap door. They soon found it. Luke lifted the door up.

"Hurry! The rest of the building will collapse any minute now." Luke instructed.

"I'll go first. I'll use the little flashlight I always keep on my person." Clyde said as he quickly descended down the ladder.

The others quickly followed him down the ladder just as the roof collapsed. They made their way down a long narrow tunnel. The tunnel soon opened up into a large room. The companions looked around in awe. There were men, women and children of all ages. They are clearly startled by the sudden appearance of Luke, Clyde, Jamie, Victoria, Ace, Maria and Ben.

"What is this place?" Jamie asked.

"We have rebuilt and updated the old Air Raid shelters. With alien attacks becoming more and more frequent we felt it was our best chance at survival. We have tunnels that lead out of the families private shelters up to this meeting center. My name is Kelly Jones" Kelly told him. "And who are you?"

"This is Jamie and Luke." Maria said as she introduced her group. "And this is Clyde, Ace, Ben and I'm Maria. We're just passing through. We're on our way to Mike Yates farm. We need to get there as soon as possible." Maria said.

"What of the aliens? Have they gone?" A stocky thirty year old man asked.

"Not exactly, you should probably stay down here, to be safe." Ace said.

"There is a chain of tunnels that leads to Mike Yates farm. But Mike closed off his end of the tunnel many years ago. He was never really sociable." Kelly said.

"Well this isn't a social call. Please, Can you show us?" Clyde asked. Kelly drew a map on the dirt floor.

Luke memorized it.

"Thank you." Luke said.

Luke's group took off running down the main tunnel.

Peri and Rani entered the Funeral Home first with their guns drawn, followed by Tegan, Polly and Ben. They stealthy approached a casket inside the chapel.

Inside the casket is JO GRANT?! Rani couldn't help sneering disdainfully.

"Jo Grant is trapped inside a house surrounded by a force field. Do we look like we're six?" Rani asked sarcastically.

The fake Jo Grant arose and suddenly lifted a gun and aimed it in the general direction of the companions.

"Doesn't matter. Your here, that's what matters". Fake Jo said.

She fired the gun but it seems to be directed at something or someone in-between them.

"You used us as bait!" Polly accused the fake Jo.

A Chameleonoid fired back and then disappeared somewhere in the room. Tegan grabbed a fire extinguisher and used it to create a fog. The creature became somewhat visible in the fog. The fake Jo fired again at the creature. The two Chameleonoids shifted their forms from one vicious looking creature to another. Soon the two Chameleonoids crashed through a window. The fog grew so thick it became difficult to breathe.

Polly and Rani stumbled outside. Suddenly Rani saw Ben beckoning them both down a side alley.

"Quick over here!" Ben called.

"No! Over here!" Another Ben called from down the street.

"Who is who?" Rani asked. "I can't tell them apart." Polly said.

Ben came running out of the door. He heard what sounded like his own voice. He turned the corner and saw two BENS!

"Which one is the real one?" Rani asked.

"What's your favorite nickname for me?" Polly asked all three.

The two Bens said nothing while the Ben who just came out of the building started laughing.

"That's easy. Duchess. Because Polly loves to put on airs." Ben teased.

"Oh you're too clever smartypants. But that is correct which means the other two," Polly began as she turned around only to discover the other two Bens had disappeared.

"They're gone. But why would both of them try to use the same trick?" Polly wondered.

"Maybe they both wanted to lure you two, into a trap." Ben ventured a guess.

"Or maybe one wanted to lure us into a trap and the other one was trying to save us." Rani said. "Anything's possible."

"We can't waste anymore time here. We need to get to Mike's place." Peri said as she came out of the building.

They made their way to their respective vehicles. Peri used her tractor beam to lift the tree and set it along side the road. Then they all took off towards Yate's Farm.

Holly picked up Jamie's bio ray-gun. She checked the Gold necklace around her neck. It showed an arrow pointing towards Mike Yates Farm. She then ran along the road hiding among the trees.

Jo looked worried as she watched the cybermen and the Chameleonoids try to break through the force field. Jo and Linda had attempted to move Susan and Kam Po to the basement but were unsuccessful.

"Oh Doctor. Where are you when we need you most?" Jo wondered aloud.

Peri and the other companions arrived at the Farm. They have a brief fight with some of the aliens. When the aliens finally retreat, the companions begin searching for the secret entrance to the tunnel that leads to the house.

Luke and his group stop at a tunnel junction.

"Just a half kilometer more down this tunnel." Luke said as they turned right and headed down the tunnel.

Rani and the rest of the group searched all over the farm for the secret entrance. They searched the old horse barn and the grounds. They looked through his garden around trees, and inside of the old tool shed.

Luke and company arrived at the closed entrance to Mike Yates tunnel. They try to open the door but it's stuck.

"Why don't you have a go, whoever you are." Luke said to Ben.

"I don't know what you mean?" Ben looked confused.

"Don't even bother. I have a photographic memory. Ben, the real Ben went with the other group." Luke pointed out.

Suddenly the fake Ben transformed into a tall blue-skinned man with long blue flowing hair.

"He's one of them!" Clyde yelled. He raised his gun but Luke stopped him.

"No! He's the one who saved Victoria on the roof." Luke said.

"I am PRINCE CAELUM." Prince Caelum announced. "I have three honor debts that must be repaid to the Doctor in order for me to ascend to the throne in the city of Askulum on my Home World of Atrious. I must save either the Doctor's life three times or that of a member of his family. Two of my closest friends and I came to help Susan and Linda. They are in danger." To Clyde he added. "And just as not all Humans are evil, not all Chameleonoids are evil."

"How about transforming into something that could open this door?" Ace interrupted.

In answer, he transformed himself into a huge beast and forced the door open. While the others hurried through the door, Prince Caelum transformed himself back to his original form before going through the doorway and shutting the door behind him.

Rani found the entrance to the tunnel underneath the tool shed. They lifted the entire tool shed and quickly climbed down the ladder. Peri locked it tightly behind them and used her ray gun to weld it shut.

"Great, how are we going to get out now?" Tegan asked.

"I can undo this, don't worry." Peri assured her as she pointed to the welded latch. "Now come on. The force field is probably gone by now."

They raced down the tunnel. The Visians and the Chameleonoids tried furiously to force open the tool shed but to no avail.

"Fine little Humans. If we can't get in, then you shall never get out!" A Chameleonoid said.

With that he activated a force field around the entire farm. The force field prevented several cybermen in the woods from entering the farm-yard. They immediately began scouting for another way in.

Back at Unit headquarters Lt Riggs came into Brigadier Benton's office.

"Sir." Lt Rigg said as he saluted. "None of the companions will stay put. they keep breaking out of their,"

Even as he was speaking, MELANIE BUSH stormed into the office. Her cheeks were almost as red as her hair.

"I demand to know why we are being kept locked up like prisoners." Melanie fumed. "You are not prisoners.

We are or were keeping you locked up for your own good." Brigadier Benton insisted. "You see Melanie, there have been numerous attacks on every companion living on Earth. We felt we had no choice but to lock you up for your own protection."

Just then Mel noticed Cybermen and Chameleonoids and Visians circling around Mike Yates farm.

PROFESSOR MALCOLM entered the office.

"Sir, our latest findings show that the force field that Mike Yates put up around his house will most likely completely deteriorate within the next 10 minutes. And to make matters worse, one of the shape-shifting aliens, has thrown up a force-field around the entire farm. I don't see how any of them could possibly escape." He finished.

"I'm going after them." Mel said adamantly. "And don't any of you try to stop me! I learned more than a trick or two from my time with the Doctor. Both of them."

"I'm sure you have," Brigadier Benton chuckled.

Mel turned and started to head out of Benton's office. "Mel, wait!" Benton said.

"Don't try to stop me!" Mel warned him.

"I wouldn't dream of it. If you must go, here." He handed her a wrist communicator. "Take this and I will also insist that you take an old friend of the Doctor with you."

Mel looked puzzled.

Rani and the others reached the door to Mike Yates basement. They had trouble opening the door to his basement so Rani used her sonic lipstick to open the door. But when they stepped through they found Jo waiting for them holding a frying pan.

"Don't any of you come any nearer. I'm warning you." Jo threatened.

"Jo Grant? I'm Peri, I'm a friend of the Doctors. We all are". Peri reassured her.

"Oy! Surely you remember me?" Rani asked. "At U.N.I.T Headquarters? When we thought the Doctor was dead?"

Jo is so relieved she could cry.

"Oh thank goodness you came! The force field is nearly gone and Susan and Kam Po have been badly injured." Jo said.

They all rushed upstairs. Polly and Tegan checked their pulses. "Pulses are a bit weak." Polly said.

"They could still regenerate. Though I'm no expert." Tegan said.

Rani looked outside and noticed several Cybermen heading into the lake.

"That's odd." Rani said.

"Who are these people?" Linda asked.

"These are friends of your great-Grandfather Linda. They've come to help us." Jo told her.

"Why don't we use some old bed sheets? We could use them like stretchers?" Ben suggested.

"Great idea. Mike where are they?" Peri asked.

"There in the hallway closet." Mike said.

Peri and Rani quickly went to the closet and returned with three bed sheets. They brought them to the living room. Peri, Rani and Polly laid out the bed sheets and then Peri and Polly helped to gently lift Susan onto one while Ben and Rani helped Kam Po onto the other one. Then Ben, Rani and Jo approached Mike.

"Never mind me. Just leave this old soldier behind." Mike insisted. "I still have a few tricks up my sleeves.

"Well, with all due respect sir. This soldier will just have to save those tricks for the next time you find yourself in this predicament." Ben said.

Ben nodded to Rani and they proceeded to lift Mike out of his wheelchair and onto the bed sheet. Ben and Rani carried Mike Yates down the steps as Jo carried his wheelchair. Mike kept on protesting.

"You lot won't be able to lift us up the ladder. We're too heavy for you. No offense to you ladies but one man won't be able to lift us. I mean you young ladies may be strong but you're not that strong." Mike said.

"Well, we'll just have to see about that, now won't we?" Jo said defiantly.

Linda and Polly carried Susan down the steps while behind them Peri and Tegan carried Kam Po. Luke and his group met up with them at the doorway to Mike's basement.

"Luke, you made it! And you got Victoria back." Polly said.

"Thanks to Prince Caelum." Luke said. "It was my honor to aid friends of The Doctor and," He stopped abruptly when he caught sight of Linda.

He rushed over to her and bowed.

"It is indeed an honor to meet the Doctors Great-Granddaughter." He said.

Linda didn't know what to say. No one had ever bowed to her before. He looked down on the bed sheet Susan laid in. "And his Granddaughter." He felt her pulses. "Weak, but she should still be able to regenerate."

They suddenly hear some strange digging noises coming from the far end of the tunnel. Rani suddenly remembered something.

"I wonder if that is what the Cybermen were up to." Rani exclaimed. "I saw them heading into the lake a few minutes ago."

"Why are they tunneling underground? The force field around Mike Yates house will disappear any minute now." Luke said as he looked at his watch.

"Maybe they couldn't wait." Polly suggested.

"Well, whatever the reason, we need to get out of here now. Let's move." Maria said.

Luke and Ben carried Mike Yates, while Peri and Jamie carried Susan and Clyde and Ace carried Kam Po and Tegan carried the wheelchair. Maria slammed the basement door shut behind them .

Meanwhile Maria's mom CHRISSIE JACKSON entered Luke's house with a key she found under his mat. As she went upstairs to the attic she seemed to be reading a message on her cell phone.

As she walked through the door she is met by K-9.

"Halt! Identify yourself!" K-9 ordered as he extended his laser gun. Chrissie threw her hands up into the air while still holding her cell phone.

"I'm Chrissie Jackson. Maria's mom." Chrissie answered nervously.

"Identification confirmed. Please state your reason for being here." K-9 ordered.

"I received these mysterious text messages to come here and ask for Mr Smith." Chrissie began. "From someone called Romana?"

"Very well. Mr Smith. I need you." K-9 commanded.

With a flourish Mr Smith appeared.

"What do you want K-9?" Mr Smith sounding a bit annoyed.

"This woman, is Chrissie Jackson. She is Maria's mom. She has a message for you." K-9 told him.

"I know who Chrissie Jackson is K-9. Very well. What is the message?" Mr Smith asked politely.

"This doesn't make any sense." Chrissie said with a frown.

"Please share the message anyway and I will see if it makes any sense." Mr Smith suggested.

"Okay, Peri, Tegan and Luke need their rides near the warehouse a mile from Mike Yates Farm." Chrissie told him. "See? Nonsense."

"Not at all. Ride is slang for car. Or any vehicle." K-9 said smugly.

"No need to gloat K-9. Help me set up a scanner." Mr Smith ordered.

K-9 and Mr Smith began scanning the vicinity around Mike Yates Farm.

Four cybermen successfully broke through the dirt wall at the far end of the tunnel. Water started spilling into the tunnel from the lake as four Cybermen rapidly closed in on them.

The companions tried to hurry their pace but found it difficult while carrying three people and a wheelchair.

Suddenly Prince Caelum disappeared only to reappear further down the tunnel. He transformed into a fierce beast and attacked the cybermen. Suddenly a young well-built Monk suddenly appeared out of nowhere and attacked the cybermen.

"That Monk." Luke began to say.

"I knew it, these tunnels are haunted." Clyde said. Everyone stared at Clyde. "What?" Clyde said a little defensively.

"No, that must be the future projection of Kam Po. My mother said that Kam Po had the ability to create future projections of his next regeneration." Luke finished.

"Whoa!" Was all Clyde could say.

"Oy, we can't stand around here all day. That water is filling this tunnel up fast." Jamie pointed out.

They raced down the tunnel until they come to the ladder. It took ALL of the able-bodied people to get the three people and the wheelchair up the ladder as the water level slowly rose. By the time they were ready for Mike Yates the water level was up to their waists. But the Companions paid no attention to it as they carefully lifted Mike up the ladder. It seemed to take forever but finally they had him above ground. Next came his wheelchair. Jamie, Clyde and Ace lifted it up to the others above and then they quickly started climbing the ladder as the water kept on rising higher and higher.

Once up on top of the ground they quickly placed Kam Po, Susan and Mike back on the bed sheets and started making their way through the woods.

While the battle raged on the roof of the tunnel started to collapse and when the dust settled the Monk and Prince Caelum seemed to have to vanished. So the three remaining cybermen followed after the companions. Under the rubble lay TWO cybermen and one of them is missing their gun!

Luke and the rest of the companions raced through the woods as fast as they could while carrying three people. They came to a road.

"We should stick to the wood trails. It's too dangerous to be out on the open road." Luke said.

"Agreed, Lukey boy. Lets move!" Clyde ordered.

Further down the wooded trail they spot some Cybermen and Visians scouting around.

Victoria spotted something down the road.

"What's that building over there?" She asked as she pointed.

"Brilliant!" Luke exclaimed. "It's an old abandoned factory. Let's hide in there."

They quickly made their way down the road and over to the abandoned factory.

Rani used her sonic lipstick to open the door. They quickly carried Susan, Kam Po and Mike inside and began to barricade the door.

Back in Luke's attic K-9 and Mr Smith have located the companions and Mike Yates farm.

"We have found them and their vehicles. They appear to be some distance away from them. And there seems to be a large number of aliens concentrated around Mike Yates farm." Mr Smith said.

"Never mind Mr Smith. Prepare to use the satellite to bounce a signal off of the satellite and activate their vehicles." K-9 told him.

"What aliens?!" Chrissie demanded to know.

"There appears to be Cybermen, Chameleonoids, Daleks and Visians circling around the area of Mike Yates Farm. They are all quite dangerous." Mr Smith answered obligingly.

"Mr Smith that will do." K-9 admonished him.

On Mr Smiths screen Chrissie watched fearfully as Mr Smith and K-9 caused a beam to bounce off a satellite and opened a small doorway in the force-field behind Mike's old horse barn.

Suddenly Peri's shuttle-craft and Tegan's and Luke's car suddenly sprang into life and headed towards the barn. Peri's shuttle-craft CRASHED through the back of the barn followed by Tegan and Luke's cars. The shuttle-craft flew off towards the direction of the warehouse as Luke and Tegan's cars followed below.

"What is the other message for Mr Smith?" K-9 asked.

Chrissie doesn't answer right away as she watched several Cybermen and Daleks heading in the same direction as the vehicles.

"Now for the second message for Mr Smith?" K-9 asked again startling Chrissie back to the present.

"What? Oh yes," She began then stopped with a puzzled look on her face. "Who are these Doctors?" She asked.

"He is a Time Lord." K-9 answered simply.

"He? This message says Doctor's plural." Chrissie said thoroughly confused now.

"The Doctor exists in many different forms in different time streams. Obviously the message is meant to be directed to all of them." K-9 answered.

"Has this Doctor ever tangled with these aliens before?" Chrissie asked.

"Affirmative. He has fought with them and won on numerous occasions. Usually with the help of one of the companions such as the ones currently with your daughter." K-9 said. "Now the message."

"Okay, yes, um, Doctors Urgent. Companions in danger. Come right away'. " Chrissie said.

"Are you sure that is the message?" K-9 asked.

"Yes, 'Doctors Urgent, companions in danger. Come Right Away'." Chrissie said adamantly.

"Very well. Mr Smith, did your sensors detect that Time Worm Hole?" K-9 asked Mr Smith.

"Of course. My sensors detect any unusual activity near the planet." Mr Smith responded sounding a tad irritated.

K-9 and Mr Smith worked quickly and within a minute Mr Smith and K-9 are beaming the message just as Chrissie told them, into the Time Worm Hole.

But as Chrissie looked down at her mobile phone it read 'Doctors. Danger! Stay away!'

The Companions had barricaded the doors as best they could. They then headed for a room in the back of the warehouse and barricaded that door as well. There were bars on the windows so they couldn't get out that way. They heard the sounds of the cybermen and the other aliens breaking in.

They pulled out whatever ray guns they have. Jamie pulled his knife and Ace pulled out a can of nitro-nine. They could hear the sound of the aliens coming towards their position. They all braced themselves

"This is it guys, let's make it count." Ace said. "We fight to the last."

Suddenly they heard someone at the window.

"What kind of talk is that?! We companions aren't beat yet!" Mel demanded. "Hi, I'm Melanie known as Mel. A friend of the Doctor's and I will have you out of here in a jiffy". She wrapped some chains around the bars on the window as she said this.

Clyde and some others looked out the window as Mel jumped down off some crates and headed away from the window.

"There's no way that little car can pull these bars off the window." Clyde remarked.

Jo Grant looked out the window.

"This one can! Move away from the window!" Jo exclaimed.

They all moved away from the window just as the sound of a car engine is heard. All of a sudden the chains started to tighten up and then BAM! The bars are pulled clean off the windows along with a good portion of the wall.

The companions quickly kicked out the remaining portion of the wall and brought out the three people on the bed sheets and the wheelchair.

Inside the warehouse as the Cybermen and other aliens approached the backroom a battle suddenly erupted. Several Chameleonoids suddenly appear and began fighting with the other aliens. Prince Caelum suddenly transformed from a Cyberman into a ferocious beast and joined in the attack against the Cybermen, Visians and the evil Chameleonoids.

Outside Clyde is still in shock over the power of the small car.

"Whoa! This little car did all this?" Clyde looked from the wall to the small yellow car parked in front of him.

"This is Bessie. She belongs to the Doctor." Mel explained.

"Whoa, sweet." Clyde said but then he glanced at the injured parties and Mike. "But Susan, Kam Po and Mike won't fit into this car." He said.

Suddenly Rani spotted Peri's shuttle craft and Tegan and Luke's cars fast approaching.

"Check it out! Here comes our rides!" Rani said.

Peri's shuttle craft came in for a landing while Luke and Tegan's cars pulled up and stopped. Suddenly Mr Smith's voice came over Luke's wrist-communicator.

"Luke, K-9 and I have sent you your, vehicles. I strongly suggest you make quick use of them." Mr Smith advised them.

"Put those three into my shuttle craft." Peri ordered.

The others quickly moved Susan, Kam Po and Mike, along with his wheelchair into Peri's shuttlecraft.

"Mr Smith I love you!" Rani shouted into the communicator.

"Thank Maria's mom. She came here with a message stating that you would require these vehicles at your current location." Mr Smith answered.

"Mom?! No Way? Who sent her the message?" Maria wondered aloud.

"Someone called Romana." Mr Smith said.

"Romana?" Maria asked.

"Good old Romana! She really comes through in a pinch doesn't she?" Clyde asked. To Maria he added. "She's a Time Lord and a friend of the Doctor's."

A Cyberman across the road from the warehouse got Victoria in his sight, but as he raised his weapon to fire a magnetic bomb suddenly attached itself to the Cyberman and he BLEW UP. The bomb came from Galatea. The Companions quickly figured out what must have happened.

"Victoria, Jamie, why don't you come with Luke and me?" Rani said. "We need to get you two out of here as soon as possible. We'll take refuge inside U.N.I.T Headquarters." Rani said.

Victoria, Jamie and Luke piled into Luke's car and Rani sped off as several Cybermen, and Daleks and Galatea followed in pursuit.

Peri started her shuttle craft.

Mel jumped into Bessie along with Clyde and Maria and Polly and she took off.

Ben and Ace rode with Tegan as she followed Mel.

Several Cybermen and Daleks broke through the door and started to pursue just as Peri swung her shuttle craft around and BLASTED them. She then turned the craft around and followed the others.

Rani drove straight to UNIT headquarters. When Rani, Luke, Jamie and Victoria arrived they were immediately escorted inside and brought to a detention area in the lower level.

"We have been expecting you. We've been monitoring the situation on our computers. We would have assisted you but Brigadier Benton insisted that we would have just been in the way." The officer said.

"We have discovered a signal emanating from your house Luke. We assumed it must have been directed to the Doctor so we piggybacked the signal and instructed the Doctor to come here." The Captain said.

"We should get going. We can monitor the situation from my house." Luke said.

But the Lt pushed Luke back.

"Actually, for your own good, none of you are going anywhere," He said.

Before he could say anymore a tall Russian woman entered the room and without a moment's hesitation she pulled her guns and SHOT the two officers. The two officers dropped to the floor.

The four companions were startled by this. Luke, Rani and Victoria reached for their guns and Jamie pulled his knife as the Russian woman stepped towards them.

"My name is Rasa. And I'm sorry. But coming here was probably the worst mistake of your lives." Rasa told them.


End file.
